The Promise of True Love
by babyangelholic
Summary: Promise is meant to be kept, meant to be held tightly, meant to be protected. But, is it my fault or hers that brings you fall out love with me? The lies you tell, the promise you break, the happiness you throw away have broken my heart into the smallest pieces which I don't know whether I will be able to fix it by myself. Kaname,I am lost without you. [KaZe] Mpreg! warning inside!
1. The Lies You Tell

**Hello there! It is me, babyangelholic again! Well, this idea of mine was suddenly popped in my mind! I just couldn't let myself to not write it. The majority of this fic would be ANGST and DRAMA. but dont worry, I am not someone who would make a sad ending. I guarantee you I would give you the happy ending which I would make in my way. And I am really sorry if you find any error spelling and grammar, because I was writing this fic on my phone. lol. I hope you enjoy it! I would be so happy if you give me reviews, because I would feel appreciated if you do so. thanks!**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer : Vampire Knight does not belong to me, if I did, then Yuki would never find her way to Kaname and Zero. LOL and this story is indeed mine!**

**Warning! Mpreg for future chapters, because the plot will be done well with Mpreg, and yes, not a very famous character would be used here! thankssss! **

**Chapter 1. The lies you tell**

"Kaname..." He uttered the name of his beloved one under his breath as he watched him in misery.

The said guy just glanced at him in return while carrying his suitcase, showing that he was one of that important person that got respects as one of the youngest businessman in the whole world. "Whats wrong?" He asked coldly sending shiver through the silver beauty who just kept staring at him painfully.

"Where're you going? Are you going to meet_ her_ again?" The beauty finally became dare to ask his supposed-to- be-husband the questions that actually he had been holding on for the meantime.

"Whats wrong with meeting my little_ sister_, Zero? She is now in her worst condition. As his brother I should be the one who will be there for her. Is that my fault if I go to meet her? Is that a sin?" Kaname answered, raising his eyebrow in questioned. Zero just stayed silent, he wished to say it out loud that he minded it. He wanted Kaname to stay with him, because Zero knew... He knew exactly where Kaname would stay, he knew exactly what Kaname really wanted to.

"No... It's okay..." Zero forced a smile as he waved his hands to Kaname, "Hope to see you again.." He muttered.

Kaname just took a glance at him one more time before taking his leave, leaving his spouse at this quiet mansion that belongs to**_ 'them'_**.

There were only a butler called Tanaka and a maid called Kasumi. Both of them were old, and they were a married couple. Even though they had no child, and always consider Zero as their child. Sometimes it was hard for them because they had always known that Zero was their master. However Zero had always treated them well. Even since Zero got married to Kaname, they started to grow closer.

Zero just closed his eyes after he was sure Kaname was out of his sight. The silver-haired beauty knew that Kaname wouldn't go home tonight. He knew Kaname would choose Yuki, his beloved sister rather than him.

How long had Kanamed and Zero been married? It was almost for 3 years. 2 years had gone well and after that everything was just like a hell for Zero. Because Yuki had ruined everything. His happiness, his love... Even his marriage.

It was all started because of that... Zero remembered exactly what thing that had made them grow apart.

*Flashback*

It was at the middle of night for vampires, when everyone was supposed to be sleeping. But, a phone in Kuran Mansion was ringing out loud, forcing Zero to be awake.

As he woke up from his bed towards the phone which was in their room, he glanced a little while at a sleeping figure next to him. His husband looked tired, and Zero understood it. He had always understood Kaname well, and it brought Kaname at ease whenever Kaname with him.

Zero walked slowly to make sure his footsteps did not sound too loud to make Kaname awake. He picked up the call lazily.

"Hello..."

"Zero!" He heard his named was called from the other side, and Zero could wonder who the caller was. "What's wrong Yuki?" He asked, not very interested with this phone call. He just thought Yuki was playing on a prank. However he was surprised to hear Yuki was crying on the other side.

"What's wrong Yuki? Why are you crying? What happened?" He asked worriedly. Yuki just kept crying as if she was a lot in pain.

All of a sudden Zero had lost the phone from his hold, he looked at a brunet that looked so worried handling the phone call. "Yuki? It is me...Okay... Okay... Stop crying... I'll be there..." Kaname responded.

Zero just stared at Kaname in confusion, he knew Kaname was Yuki's big brother. However, Kaname was actually not really her real big brother. And Kaname was known to be Yuki's first love, and so did Yuki.

The silver-haired guy suddenly felt his heart beating faster, he was not feeling like he was in love. It was more like Zero was getting worried. Kaname had always put Yuki upon everything. Even though he knew that Kaname was his now, he didn't feel right about it.

"Zero, sorry... It seems like I need to go to meet Yuki. She has a problem, and I think I need to be there for her." Kaname gave an excuse. Zero was not able to say anything, with that pleading look on his husband's face. How could he ignore it?

He just needed to put aside his negative thought and gave a permission to Kaname to go and meet Yuki. After all both of them were siblings. How cruel Zero was, if he separated them.

Zero finally nodded his head in agreement while smilling softly. "Make sure you be careful on the way to Yuki's apartment. And remember send my love to Yuki. I hope she is fine.."

Kaname smiled in return, changing his pyjama in a minute to his casual outfit, with a black shirt and a blue jean, he was already looked so handsome, so heart-breaking. "I am going to miss you." Kaname kissed Zero on the lips lightly. "Good nite Zero... See you soon my love."

KazeKaze

Zero was too naïve, he thought everything would be fine, would be perfect. He though everything would be as well as he imagined, but what did he get? His faithfulness, his love, his trust, his pride were broken into pieces the moment he saw 'that' thing by himself.

The Kaname he had know was no longer the Kaname he loved. Kaname slowly changed into someone else that Zero didn't recognize him anymore. Where was his Kaname? Where was the love of his life? Where was his partner for life?

Because of his stupid action, because of his naïve side... Kaname that was his, started to become someone else's. Zero felt like crying every time he remembered that.

At first he thought Yuki would get better in no time, but after that phone call accident, Kaname had always spent his free time with Yuki. Leaving Zero all alone without no one to accompany him. Zero felt lost, he felt as if he was being unwanted by his own husband.

At first, Zero kept putting positive thoughts in his brain, however months had passed, it got worse. And slowly, there were a lot of rumours about Kaname and Yuki were 'playing' behind his back. Even Takuma, Kaname's faithful right man had asked the same questions all times, "Where is Kaname? With Yuki? Zero, you better watch out!"

And all Zero can do was putting his trust on the top of everything. He believed Kaname, he trusted him. He had promised in front of God that he would devote his life to Kaname. To be his rightful spouse, to be by his side in whatever conditions they might face.

But what did he receive? Why did God need to give him this kind of pain? Did he deserve it?

Everything was ruined by that thing. At first he refused to listen to what his friend kept saying to him, the rumors about Kaname and Yuki.

However at the end, his heart was shattered as if it was such a cheap glass. Kaname had succesfully broken it into smallest pieces that it was hard for Zero to collect it.

Because with his own eyes Zero saw everything... Because Zero knew that thing was not a dream...

*end of Flashback*

Zero was taken aback by the voice that had been calling out his name, there he was, standing beautifully with a worried look on his face. Ichiru! His only family that he had now.

"Zero..." Ichiru kneed down as he looked at his twin who was hugging his knees in agony. "It is okay Zero... It is okay... I am here for you.." He reassured him gently.

Zero just cried on his twin's shoulder as if there was no tomorrow. He was not a crybaby, and everyone knew him as a sadist prefect back then in High School Era. Now, he was crying out loud for his used to be enemy.

His husband, his love, his life... Kuran Kaname...

The older twin's cries soon faded away as he stared at his younger twin. "Ichiru... How am I supposed to face it? I have always trusted him, I have always believed him... But, what do I get now?" He started.

Ichiru just stared sadly at his big brother while rubbing circles on his back.

As Zero, he was just staring at his ring finger. There was his wedding ring laying around his finger.

"Why Kaname? Why do you have to do this to me?"

KazeKaze

"Kaname-niisama..." A seductive tone could be heard from a certain brunette's voice as she wrapped her hands around his 'brother'.

"Yuki... I am happy to see you.." Kaname admitted honestly, he wrapped his hands around Yuki's waist tightly, never let it go.

Yuki just smiled widely before Kaname took her lips into a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm..." Yuki moaned.

"Oniisama... How about Zero?" She suddenly asked after Kaname broke their kiss. There was a guilt in that voice, but she should care less because she knew she had won Kaname over Zero.

"Don't worry, my princess..." Kaname smiled lovingly. "Because, soon... I am going to marry you for life and send him away from our life..." He whispered to her ear.

Yuki couldn't feel more happy than this. She smirked in Kaname's arms, realezing that she was the winner.

However... She would never know how's life going to be... Because true love would find its way to be with their destiny one.

* * *

How was that? Review please~ Tell me what you think!


	2. The Promise You Break

**HELLO THERE! I am back with the new chapter of this romance fic of KaZe! xoxoxoxo thanks so much for being awesome reviewers! You guys are rock! XD I hope you guys enjoy this fic! And so sorry for grammar mistake and error spelling! I feel appreciated if you guys review and tell me what you guys think about this fic. and No Flame please!**

**Disclaimer : Vampire Knight does not belong to me, because it belongs to me, KanaZero would have their own happy ending. LOL But this fic is mine!**

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 2. The Promise You Break

"It is okay Zero... Everything will be fine..." Ichiru held his twin brother tightly as the said guy just sobbed loudly in his embrace. Even though Ichiru knew it was not really fine, he couldn't help but telling a white lie to his own brother. Ichiru knew _exactly_ that Zero knew it was a lie, a lie which he needed to tell in order to make Zero felt better.

However, little did, Zero knew, he had known clearly what things would happen in the near future. Kaname had grown apart from him, in his eyes, Zero was no longer someone important for him. In his eyes, Zero was like a stranger that lived in the same bed as his. Zero could see, he could see in the deepest of Kaname's wine eyes there was no longer passion for him. There was no more place in Kaname's heart for him.

The silver-haired beauty just held his little brother's shirt tightly. How he wanted to run away from reality, how he wanted to think all of this was a joke, how he wanted to wish all of this was just a dream; a _dream_ which when he opened his eyes everything would be back as it used to be.

But Zero knew it was just a stupid wish, because he realized it no matter how many times he pinched himself, he would feel a pain realizing that it was a reality. A cruel reality that he needed to face. He wanted not to believe all of this, he wanted to keep believing in his _love_, Kaname Kuran, the one that he considered as the _only_ love of his life.

Slowly but sure, Zero was falling into the deepest darkness that would bring him the most painful agony in his life. He had been losing every precious things in his life. His adoptive sister who was known as his sister-in-law and the brother of his adoptive sister, who was well-known as his husband.

Zero had a lot of things he wished to do. He wished to scream out all of his pains to every single people who were suspected that there was something going on with his marriage. Because Zero knew, he knew clearly that he would no longer be able to tell the lies he had made to his friends, to his and Kaname's friends.

The sad smile on Takuma when Zero met him, it was like Takuma giving a signal to Zero that he knew _**everything**_. Zero also still remembered how Aidou suddenly ask where Kaname was, and Zero just answered with his biggest smile that Kaname was busy with his work.

Zero hoped one day he would be able to kill himself for being a good actor, even though it was hard for Zero. He was yet able to struggle on his own feet.

"I miss him, Ichiru... I miss his smile for me and me only, I miss his loving voice that he presented for me only, I miss his warm embrace that he gave to me only, and I miss his pure love that he showered to me, Kuran Zero only! Where are all of those thing gone? Why do I feel so lost when I, myself know that all of those things were no longer mine! That all of those things, he has been giving to his own little sister, Yuki!" Zero whimpered between his sobs. "I am now being betrayed by the people I love so much... How should I deal it...? How should I face it...? I am scared, Ichiru... I am scared..." He blurted out painfully while Ichiru just tightened his embrace, rubbing Zero's sleeve in comfort.

"Susshhh...susshh... Trust me everything will be okay..." A lie and more lie, it was all made in order to put Zero at ease, and Ichiru didn't care at all if he was now being a liar. Deep inside Ichiru's heart, he wanted to get rid of that Kuran bastard! He didn't want to see no more sadness in Zero's life. At first he became a supportive friend to make Kaname get Zero falling in love with him. And at this moment, he felt so regretful, he felt he had done something terribly bad that had brought his beloved Zero to this stage.

If only, if only Ichiru knew everything would be turning like this, he would have refused Kaname's request. He would have rejected their relationship and pleaded at Zero to stop getting close to Kaname. But Ichiru knew, it was _too_ late, it was _already_ too late to do so. All he could do was just regretting everything...

Ichiru just sighed heavily as he fell Zero had fallen asleep in his hold, he gently carried him bridal style, Zero was getting thinner, his face was getting paler than ever. Ichiru felt like crying to see Zero like this. Zero deserved something better than this cruel fate. He was a good guy, a good brother, and a faithful wife. How could God give him a tragic truth that Zero was not able to take?

"Zero... Please be okay... " Ichiru said after putting Zero on his bed. "I would be there for you no matter what, Oniisan.."

KazeKaze

Kaname found himself in a cafe which where he usually gather with his inner circle. It had been a week since his **_thing_** with Zero occurred, and he had ignored Zero's presence the whole week and he even didn't give him a damn.

"Kaname, where is Zero? I haven't seen him for a long time..." Takuma suddenly blurted out.

Kaname just smirked at that question. "_Maybe_ he is busy with his life in the mansion..." It was just a maybe, it was just a _possibility _because Kaname no longer cared at all about Zero, someone that he _**used**_to love for years.

His inner circle just stared at him in confusion, even Aidou, his loyal noble felt punching him hard in the face. "Ohh... Is that the answer to something that's related to you _beloved_ wife, Kaname-sama?" He asked sarcastically.

Kaname just winced at that, he actually realized that his inner circle had known the things which were going on between Zero and him. "Well, it is one of my business, Aidou... Please stop meddling..."

How Kain wanted to kill this bastard, if only he was not a pureblood, if only he was not his friend, Kain would be the one who murder this guy! How cruel Kaname had become. Even though Kain used to dislike Zero a lot back then, however after all the bullshit they had been through together, Kain and the others grew to know Zero better and it brought them to love Zero in brotherly way.

Zero was cold indeed, but once you know him well, he would be the sun for you, warming your life. He always would be by his friends' side no matter what conditions they were in. Zero would sacrifice everything he had for the people he loved, yet Kaname still did something so unforgivable to him. Cheating behind Zero's back was a very big stupid mistake.

All of them were just eating in silent. Even Ruka felt it was not fair for Zero. Rima in other hand just glanced at Kaname sadly.

"Sometimes, when you think you are in love with someone else, when you already have someone by your side is actually a confusion. Because you just think that you are in love with him/her. Love is something from heart not brain..."

Everybody immediately stared at someone who just speak out something good for Kaname to hear. Kaname just furrowed his eyebrows, while the others cheered for Shiki.

"Eh, what? I just _accidentally_ read it out loud. I am sorry..." He faked an apology, actually he really meant it. He meant it for Kaname to realize that he was just confused. The love he had for Yuki was his mistake, and Shiki could see that Kaname's love for Yuki would bring grief for Zero and himself later on.

KazeKaze

Zero was slowly opening his eyes when he heard a noise in his room. He then woke up from his sleep to find Kaname taking some suits and shirts from _their_ wardrobe.

"Kaname..." Zero called him out gently. He felt happy to see Kaname was there when he opened his eyes. It felt like forever since the last time he saw his husband, how he missed Kaname. He felt like hugging Kaname and begging him to stay with him. But Zero was scared to do so, because he knew Kaname would feel bothered if he did so.

"Ah, you woke up..." Kaname said lazily, he didn't even give Zero a glance, he kept busying himself with his clothes.

Zero felt confused to what Kaname was doing. "What are you doing?" He dared himself to ask his husband.

"I want to stay at Yuki's, so please don't mind to look for me." He answered briefly.

"But, don't you just go back? Don't you miss 'our' house?" _'Don't you miss me, Kaname?'_

In the end, Kaname stopped his things as he looked at Zero coldly. "Arent you cruel, Zero? Yuki needs me! Since that bastard Ouri had chosen Sara over Yuki, it is my duty to make her feel better..." He argued.

"For almost a year?"

Kaname just glared at Zero, while at the other side, Zero just stared at him deeply, calmly... As if nothing had happened, as if he didn't know at all about Kaname and Yuki. Zero was searching something in Kaname's eyes, he was looking for a hope. Maybe there was still a hope for him, for_ them_. A hope that he needed to have to keep his marriage stay strong. However, what he found was nothing but betrayal.

"Zero, since the start, I have told you, Yuki is my priority, he is my only family that is still remaining! And she will be the one that I will put upon everything, and it is including you!"

The beauty was shocked, he was shocked with the things that came out from Kaname's out. His Kaname... Did he forget that promise?

"Do I make myself clear?" He demanded.

Zero nodded, smiling widely at that remark. While his heart was screaming out the grief.

_'Kaname... Did you forger everything? Oh Kaname... My love... In the end, you broke your promise...'_

Flashback

_Under a big tree in Kuran's garden there was a happy couple. One, leaning his back on the tree, while the other one leaning his head on a broad chest belonged to his most beloved husband, as his body was wrapped in a protecting way by a pair of hands that belonged to his most beloved husband._

_"Kaname..." Said the beautiful silver-haired guy shyly, nuzzle his head on his handsome brunet's chest. "I feel so happy to have you by my side..." He admitted with a blush found on his pale cheeks._

_His husband, Kaname just chuckled, smelling the sweet smell that belonged to his wife, Zero. He loved Zero so much, and Zero knew it._

_Kaname let Zero out from his hold as he faced Zero, staring deeply at the man he had been married for almost a year. "Zero... Do you remember that I ever said that Yuki is my everything and I will put her upon everything in the world...?" He started._

_Zero nodded, staring at him in confusion. "Whats wrong?"_

_"That thing is no longer valid..." Kaname answered, then he lifted Zero's chin, to make him able to see the beauty of his wife._

_"Since I have you... Everything has changed... Now under this big tree, I promise you that now and forever, you are my everything... And I will make sure you are my only priority, Zero..." He stated lovingly. "I love you... I love you so much that I can die for you..."_

_Zero's tears slowly rolled down his face, Kaname had always successfully made him cry in happiness. And right now, Zero really wanted to be embraced by Kaname and he would make sure Kaname won't let him go._

_Kaname just kissed the tears away and slowly he landed his lips on the sweetest lips that belonged to his silver beauty._

_However, never in his life, Kaname wondered that he would break his promise in the future..._

End of Flashback.

Zero just watched Kaname as Kaname kept doing his things. With the last move, he zipped his travel bag, then he gave Zero the last glance.

Zero just smiled gracefully, he didn't want to look weak, he won't let Kaname felt pity at him. He would never do so.

Without saying goodbye, Kaname just walked off from their room. With his wife's eyes on him, he closed the door, leaving Zero again all alone.

Zero's smile was still on his face, while the tears slowly fell hard from the edge of his lilac eyes. Zero hated to accept it, but he needed to do it.

_'The promise that I have always held is no longer valid, Kaname...'_

_'Now... I am able to let you go...'_

TBC!

**Please reviews! Reviews, favorites, follows are loved... and I demand reviews for more chapters. thanks!**

**-babyangelholic-**


	3. The Misery You Come With

**Hello there! I am back with the new update of this story! xoxoxoxo, I am deeply sorry for not replying ur review, I have no time now. Been busy with Chinese New Year and Stuff. Because the new term of college has started this Monday! I am now in my 6th semester. DX huhuhu, but first of all, I am so sorry to disappoint you guys, because some of you asked me about Zero get pregnant with another guy's child. Because it wont happen in my stories! I am a die hard KanaZero fan after all XD But, dont worry! I have my own plot, and I will MAKE sure Kaname will suffer a lot before everything turning well. Just watch and see okaayy! And sorry again for any grammar mistake and error spellings ! Reviews are so appreciated! Happy valentine for everybody! Hope u enjoy urself with my updatee! See u on next chapter.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer : As Always, Vampire Knight does not belong to me! Because if it does belong to me, Yuki will not be added as the main character. LOL But yeah, this story belongs to me!**

Chapter 3. The Misery You Came With

A beauty was standing by the window in a room that was supposed to belong to him. He stared blankly outside as he stared at nothing in particular. He was lost, he felt like his life was meaningless, there was no more happiness in his eyes that could be found. He was lost into the darkness that was brought by the grief he had been holding by himself. His name was _Kuran_ Zero, he was supposed to be a happy wife who kept his faithfulness to the one and only one, Kuran Kaname.

Zero hadn't been able to say anything, **_their_** room which was supposed to be filled with happiness was no longer warm, because it had lost its happiness, there were no longer laughter could be heard in. **_Their_** room was now the worst room in Kuran Mansion. Zero glanced at **_their_** bed, there was no more scent of Kaname he could smell. There was no more Kaname's warmth that he could feel.

He had lost everything to his own adoptive sister, and to make it worse he lost it to his own sister-in-law. He had never thought that Yuki was actually one kind of a bitch that would bring his happiness into the worst. He had never realized it. Because in his naïve mind, Yuki was always an angel, she was always a very good supporter for _his_ and Kaname's relationship. But, what the heck he got in the end? He got betrayed by the people he truly loved. He was hurt deeply by those he loved so much. His heart was bleed too much until he felt he had lost all of his blood.

"Kaname..." Zero felt like calling out his _husband_'s name loudly, however it turned into a desperate whisper. Zero just had no heart to be a burden to the guy he was so much in love with. Even right now his heart was screaming for the king of vampires.

"You've lost everything, Zero! Oh please, open your eyes!" He reminded himself desperately. "He broke his promise, the only promise you have been holding on, in order to keep your relationship with him. And now, what do you get? It is only betrayal! He betrayed you, he cheated on you, he fucked his own sister!" He faked a chuckle as he laughed hysterically.

Zero was so desperate, he had no idea what to do. He knew it, he understood it well that his marriage would be ended soon by his own husband. However, Zero really wanted to act _as if_ nothing happened between them. Well, he had done so, but still, the pain of Kaname's betrayal had brought him to be so weak. He couldn't help him. He just loved the said man so much until he would die for him.

The silver-haired guy just smiled bitterly upon his weakness. If only God made him stronger, he would fight for Kaname. But, deep inside his heart, he still could not forgive what Kaname had done to him. After everything he had sacrificed for Kaname, what he only got from him was just a betrayal.

"For how long do you want to torture me like this, Kaname?"

**KazeKaze**

"Kaname-sama, how long are you going to hide everything from Zero?" Aidou suddenly brought out the question which he really wished to ask. They were currently having a lunch together as usual.

Kaname just glanced at him in confusion, as his inner circle just stared at Aidou in disbelief. "What do you mean, Hanasuba?"

Aidou just chuckled harshly before glaring at him. "I know everything, no, _we_ know everything Kaname-sama, that what's going on between you and Zero and what you have done behind his back!" He blurted out.

The blond was just too pissed, he could no longer hold back his anger. Just what the hell the silverette had done to Kaname until he broke his faithfulness towards him and cheat behind his back with that whore, Yuki?! Aidou was beyond furious! After what he had seen on what Zero had sacrificed for Kaname, he just couldn't bring himself to hate him anymore.

Aidou was always true to himself, when he hated someone, he would hate him _truly_. However when he cared about someone, he would cherish them so much as well. He just couldn't accept the fact to what Kaname had done to Zero. Even though he acted as if he didn't know so far, but today his emotion finally reached to the maximum as he could not hold it back anymore.

Kaname just smirked at that remarks, "What are you referring to, Hanasuba? Are you talking non-sense now?"

"I am not stupid, Kaname! I am a prodigy! Even in my age now, I have been a top surgeon. How can I not realize it? The look you give to Yuki now is the look you give to Yuki when you_ were_ in love with her back then, it is also the look you _give_ to Zero after you fall in love with him. How could you do something like that to Zero? You are so fucking dumb, Kaname-sama!" He shouted angrily with eyes filled with anger for the pureblood, he 'used' to respect.

Takuma, Kain and Shiki were standing behind Aidou's back, to protect him if Kaname suddenly attacked him. Because they knew Kaname very well. The king was just too cruel if something was not going on as he planned.

Kaname's aura suddenly went berserk, what an annoying noble he had here. Aidou used to be his faithful noble who would listen to everything he asked him to do. And now, because of his own affair, he dared to meddle ? Kaname really needed to give him a warning to make him realize who he was!

"Hanasuba... What do you know about us? Yuki is my sister, it is my duty to protect her and take care of her in her worst condition. What is the thing you find wrong here?"

"Protect huh? Then is it your duty too, to fuck your own sister in your office?! I have seen it with my eyes, you fucked her! And I don't know how many times you have fucked her. And still, you now deny it?! Damn it!"

Aidou still remembered clearly the moans and groans he heard when he was about to enter Kaname's office. To see Yuki was under Kaname, shirtless as Kaname kept thrusting inside her. It drove him crazy.

In instant, Kaname grabbed Aidou by neck, slamming him hard on the wall. "Watch your words, Hanasuba..." It was a cold yet demanding tone. But Aidou was not scared anymore with that. He was ready with all consequence he had to face.

Aidou just whimpered while smirking at him. "I...am...not...sca-scared..." He breathed heavily.

Before Kaname finished him off, Kain attacked him then he pulled Aidou in his embrace. "I am so sorry, Kaname... But if you harm my fiance, I will never let you have your way!" He threatened.

Kaname wanted to catch him down, but Takuma was there to help them. He couldn't risk to lose his friends because of Kaname.

All of them started to shield Aidou as they were now against Kaname, the one who they should respect. They were staring at Kaname in disbelief, they just couldn't believe with the thing they just saw. How could Kaname harm Aidou because of the truth he told?

"Kaname-sama, we are _deeply_ sorry, but... If you dare to touch Aidou again. We won't let it happen! Aidou is _our_ friend, and what Aidou just said is the truth. You have no right to harm him for what he said..." Ruka stated bravely.

Kaname was speechless, how could all of his friends deny his orders and defend Zero? After all, Yuki was the **_one_** he truly loved. Zero was just **_someone_** he _mistook_ to be in love with. Because after all, Yuki was the apple of his life.

Kain held his beloved's waist tenderly as he dragged his blond fiance to get out from that private room. However, as a stubborn guy, Aidou was still staring at Kaname in anger, he really wanted to kill this idiot brunet for what he had done to Zero.

"Remember it clearly, Kaname-sama! If one day, you regret the things you are doing now to Zero, believe me! I will be the one who laugh so hard in front of you!"

"And I will never help you to get back with Zero! "

**KazeKaze**

The silver beauty slowly walked around Kuran's mansion. He watched carefully every single things around the mansion, because in every corners of this mansion had a lot of _memories_ of him and Kaname. How could he forget everything he had shared together with Kaname? Never in his life he happened to forget it. Because he really _treasured_ Kaname a lot that he was willing to sacrifice everything.

Zero had been holding on the **_promise_** Kaname made, the **_vow_** he declared, and the **_love_** he gave. However, everything Kaname had done was vanished in a blink of eye as if nothing had happened between them. The happiness they had, the sadness they had been through, and the memories they had made. They were already thrown away by Kaname. By his very own self.

Now that Zero realized that Kaname's happiness was no longer him. What could he do then? He had been waiting for so long until the day when they needed to be apart came by.

How long did Kaname touch him? When was the last time they make love?

Zero just smiled bitterly at those questions that popped up in his mind. It was two months, after the long time Kaname had never touched him, one day he came to him, drunk and smell like a trash. But Zero was there, he was there for him. He took care of him, as if Kaname was a very expensive glass that could break anytime if he did not treat it with love.

And that night, Kaname pushed Zero on **_their_** bed while doing something for his _need_. Zero just gave in... He knew he was weak againts Kaname. Because from the start, he knew he loved Kaname so much, he knew he truly loved this jerk, despite the fact that he was a cheater, a very bastard _one_.

Still, Zero remembered how in the end, when Kaname released his semen into him, he heard clearly that the name that Kaname called out was not his, but Yuki. And in all of a sudden, Zero felt dirty, he felt like a whore, he felt so cheap. How could he just give in because of the sweet caress and touch from Kaname?

The silver-haired guy just closed his lilac eyes, unable to hold back his tears.

"Why God? Why is my life so cruel? Why do I need to have this thing happen in my life? Why do I have to sacrifice a lot when I get nothing in the end? Why? is it because I don't deserve happiness?"

Zero finally fell on his knees as he stared deeply at their wedding photo hanging on the wall in their living room. They were so perfect back then, the only thing Zero had was happiness, he smiled so much that his face felt numb back then.

"Hahahahaha..." He laughed bitterly. "I know it... It is because I fall into the happiness too much that I forget to protect it..."

Zero stared at his empty hands to find his wedding ring on his ring finger. Without he realized it, he began to sob so hard that it made him hard to breath.

"Kaname... Don't I deserve your love?"

**KazeKaze**

_'Ring...Ring...Ring..'_

Zero was forced to be awake due to his mobile phone kept ringing endlessly. It was midnight, and Zero just finally fell asleep after he let out his agony loudly. He felt better after crying out loud that evening.

The older brother of Kiryu took the phone on the table next to 'their' bed. He yanked his body before yawning softly. And then his eyes widened in shock to see the I'd caller on his phone.

**_'My beloved hubby'_**

It was his one and only one Kaname. Kaname was calling him! He felt in a sudden the happiness came to approach him.

"Hello..." He picked up the call. He could hear clearly the sound of Kaname's breath over there.

"Am I bothering you?" His brunet husband asked him. His voice, oh... How long did Zero miss this voice? How much did he want to hear Kaname's voice?

Zero felt like flying now, he wanted to go to where Kaname was and locked him up. But he couldn't do that, he had no heart to do so. Kaname was his happiness, he was his **_life_**, he was his**_ love_**, he was his **_sun_**, he was his **_moon_**. He was his **_everything_**.

"No...You are not, Kaname..." Zero answered softly, as a sweet smile formed on his lips, as if he were a highschool girl who was in love for the first time.

There was a pregnant silent between them before Kaname responded. "Meet me tomorrow at **_our_** usual cafe, at 5pm. Good night."

Zero was about to reply and bid him a good night, but Kaname had already hung up his call.

Deep inside Zero's heart, he wished there was still a chance for him and Kaname. However, in other hand, he could feel, there was something bad that he might face.

**KazeKaze**

"Are you sure you want to meet him, Oniisan?" It was Ichiru, with the same worried look on his face, with the same concern in his eyes. He was just too concerned with Zero's condition. Today Zero was absolutely gorgeous, he looked more lively and cheerful.

And Ichiru knew very well the reason of Zero's condition was because of Kaname. Because everything that related to Zero's condition was always because of that Kuran. He heard it from Zero that Kaname wanted to meet Zero. And in all of a sudden, he felt something that made him uneasy about it.

"Yes Ichiru, we need to talk, no I mean we have to. Don't you think it is time for me to face him?" Zero argued.

"To talk? Are you sure? Don't you think it is because you want to meet him?! And then forgive everything he has done to you Zero?! Are you stupid?!"

Zero was surprised to see Ichiru's sudden burst. Ichiru had never raised his voice before, especially on Zero. Little did, Zero felt a sharp knife stabbed him directly, what Ichiru said was right. He was right about **_everything_**.

"I am sorry Zero..." Ichiru apologised realizing what he had done. "I lost my control, see... Zero... You are getting paler, and thinner... How could I let you go to meet the cause of all these bullshits?"

Zero was speechless, he wanted to deny it. But it was the truth after all. Then he finally let out a heavy sigh before smiling sadly. "Don't worry... I will, I will be strong Ichiru..." He said, fixing his sitting pose to face Ichiru clearly. They were sitting on the big sofa in the living room of the Kurans'.

Zero stroke Ichiru's cheeks with his cold hands, as he smiled directly at him.

"Ichiru... Let **_we_** finish it... Let **_we_** meet for the final decision of **_our_** marriage... I promise you... I will be strong for us."

**KazeKaze**

The Amour Cafe

It was the first thing Zero saw when he arrived. It had been so long since he visited this place.

He looked at cafe's glasses window as he formed a smile to meet someone he had been missing so much. This cafe was _their_ favourite cafe after all. The atmosphere inside the cafe was still the same, it was the first thing Zero felt when he walked in.

And then, on the very same spot, for numerous times, he saw Kaname sitting there with a glass of black coffee.

Zero slowly walked to approach him. He realized that Kaname glanced at him the moment he took the seat right in front of him.

Zero was amazingly stunning that evening, when he entered the cafe in instant he gained all the guests' attention. But, Kaname was blind... He was blind by the ego he had, by the blind love he had for his own sister.

"What do you want to order?" Kaname asked.

The silver beauty just stayed quiet, he felt his happiness was lost in all of a sudden. Usually, Kaname would be the one who ordered his favorite drink from this cafe. And now, he dared to ask him what he wanted to order.

Zero just smiled bitterly, literally, as he put on his best mask. "Vanilla milk tea, please..."

There was a pregnant silent between them. Zero was unable to wonder what Kaname was gonna say. His heart felt like running away from his own body. Because he could no longer control his emotion.

He stared at Kaname deeply with the smile that never left his face. He kept looking at Kaname's handsome feature lovingly.

How he missed Kaname so much, how he wanted to be held in his arms one more time, how he wanted to be loved by him...

Kaname was so handsome, he was beyond handsome. To have Kaname as his husband, it made Zero proud of it. He was always proud of what Kaname did. But... Why did Kaname have to hurt him in a very painful way?

Zero really wanted to touch those cheeks, he really wanted to caress that brown hair. Oh... How much Zero wanted Kaname... How much Zero wanted him to stay with him. However, there was nothing he could say and do to make him stay with him...

"_Kiryu_ Zero..."

Zero was brought back by the voice that called his name almost, coldly. _'Kiryu Zero...?'_ He questioned himself. He was Kuran Zero, he was no longer a Kiryu He was still not ready to hear what Kaname would say next... He never wanted to hear it. How Zero wanted to run away from this cruel reality. How Zero wanted to believe all of this was just a dream... But Zero had to face it, he had to face the thing that Kaname brought on today.

"Let's divorce."

And Zero could hear, the sound of his heart shattered into invincible pieces.

TBC

_**Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved and appreciated, because I will update more for you! Thanks for all the follows and favorites as well. **_


	4. The New Happiness You Create

**Hello there! xoxoxo it is an update for this story! seem like I am so eager to update this story. Because I really want to finish this story. hahaha but it seems I still have a lot ways to go! Btw, thanks so much for the reviews, follows ad favorites I received. I am really appreciated it! **

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer : Vampire Knight does not belong to me! But this story is indeed mine.**

Chapter 4. The New Happiness You Create

"Let's divorce!"

The hunter was speechless, he was unable to say anything. He felt his heart fell hard on the ground as it broke into the invincible pieces that the brunet could not see but him. Oh... How much Zero wanted to ask him why it happened like this. Why it ended like this,_ why ?_ Zero seriously wanted to beg for Kaname to stay with him. To choose_ him_ over her.

However, Zero was too kind for his beloved ones. He was sacrificing his happiness for Kaname's happiness. What could he do after all? No matter what he did, Kaname wouldn't be**_ his_** anymore. Because now, Zero was no longer _his_ love, _his_ passion, _his_ desire and _his_ life. The promise he made, the vow he broke... It was the proof of that.

"Why...?" Zero was finally managed to question him. His voice was as calm as ever, while the truth, the truth was his heart was screaming in pain. It hurt, it really hurt him so much that he could die. It really made his heart bleed over and over again.

Kaname just smirked at that question, _'Acting dumb huh?'_

"Because I don't love you anymore..." He stated coldly. Oh... If only Zero's heart was like a glass, it would keep being broken by Kaname more and more. The silver hunter just remained silent, his face was so calm. As if it was nothing for him to bear. But all of it was a_ lie_, he really wanted to burst into tears, he really wanted to disappear and made sure it was all just a dream.

But, no matter how much Zero wanted it to be a dream. It wouldn't_ be_ one, because everyday when he woke up, he still could not feel the warmth that belongs to the brunet in front of him now. The warmth he used to feel everyday he woke up. He missed it, he really missed it so much.

"And... I don't think I even **_ever_** loved you. Ever since Yuki was left by that bastard Ouri, I found myself to have this feeling that was once died for her. You know how much I love her before right?" Kaname suddenly declared.

_'Kaname... Why ? Why? Isn't it enough to hurt me like this? And now you said you never love me? How could...' _Zero's mind was going blank. The man he truly loved, the man he truly cherish, the man that had kidnapped his heart...saying it out loud that he didn't think he even ever loved him.

Was everything just a lie? All the sweet things Kaname said for him, all of them were just lies?

Zero inhaled slowly as his eyes stared at Kaname's cold eyes. Zero knew it would happen sooner or later, but he never thought he would lose him _now_, at this very moment.

Kanamed had broken his vow, his promise, and his love. He had betrayed Zero, but why couldn't Zero bring himself to hate Kaname?

"Is it the answer of all the matter with us for the past year?" Zero said, looking straight at Kaname.

Kaname just faked a chuckle before nodding his head. "Yes, Yuki needs me, and I need her. We are meant for each other, don't you think _Kiryu_? In the past, now and forever... You know that I will choose her over everything right?"

Zero had no words to say... Again and again... Kaname forgot the promise. Ah, it was all a lie right? So thats why Kaname forgot it easily. Because a sudden realization that came into him made him dumbfounded on his seat, it was as if Kaname treated him just like a toy that he could play every time when his favorite one was needed to be fixed.

"Does she really love you, Kaname?"_ 'Like how much I love you..'_

"Of course she does! She finally realizes that I am_ her_ true love... And we would like to get married soon..." The brunet answered straightly. There was no guilt at all, he didn't even feel guilty for what he had done to Zero. For hurting him so much, For making him waiting all day and night for him, For broking his promise and vow he made for him, and for toying with his heart.

And still Zero couldn't hate the pureblood, he was still very much in love with him. He wanted to blame Kaname and Yuki for making him like this. However he was not able to do so.

Zero stared, almost lovingly at him. He wanted to declare how much he loved him, how much he wanted him, his love. Yet, Zero just remained the desire deep inside his heart.

Zero sighed before forming a sweet smile on his face. "Now that I realize, how much you love her, and how much she loves you... What can I do to stop you?" She said, trying to remain calm.

"I understand Kuran, I understand that she is your happiness... And I will be happy to see you happy with her..."

"And I agree with this divorce..."

Kaname smiled at that, what a stupid doll he had here. Now he was able to go on public with Yuki after he divorced this stupid guy. "Good..." He said.

"I hope you can take care of her, Kaname... Please cherish her with everything you have..." The silver-haired hunter stated.

"You don't need to mention it..." Kaname smirked coldly.

The pureblood faked a cough, "I will meet you later when everything is ready. You just need to sign a single paper later..." He stood up, getting ready to leave the place.

"I wish your happiness with her, Kuran..." Zero smiled sincerely. It was the truth he really wished, he wanted Kaname to be happy even though he was the one who had to get hurt for his happiness. Even though he would life in despair. The hunter was willing to do so, everything he had done so far was for Kaname's happiness after all. The pain he had endured was for Kaname too.

Kaname smiled coldly before walking off from the cafe. Zero could see the people outside there walking past the cafe, he was sitting right by big window which made by glass.

He could hear Kaname's footsteps were getting far and far away from him.

And when he finally couldn't feel Kaname's presence, he suddenly burst into tears, the grief he had been holding, the pain he had endured, the misery he had been through... He just could not hold it anymore.

The beauty just cried it out, he let his tears flowing like a river on his cheeks. He just lost everything... The sacrifices he had done was turning out to be nothing. He knew it would be like this, yet he still endured everything by himself.

He sobbed hard, he didn't care all people around him watching him. He didn't even give a shit for them. It was the place where Kaname had confessed his love for him, and in the place too Kaname ended everything.

Zero wanted to run away, to run away from this cruel reality. The nightmare he had never wished to have, finally came true. Why...? Why did everything happen to him? Why did he do wrong until God give him punishment like this?

The silver hunter suddenly brought back to the reality when he felt someone was sitting on Kaname's seat. He looked up to see at the person while the person patted his head, tenderly.

"Shouto-san?"

**KazeKaze**

Ichiru was worried as hell, he was now waiting for Zero at Aidou's hospital. He had texted Zero to meet him there, as Aidou was with him, worried as well.

They were now sitting on a big bench in Aidou's office as silent was filling the room.

In other hand, Aidou let himself being calm down by the love of his life, Kain Akatsuki. The blod let his body being held by his tall fiance.

They were surprised when the door was opened suddenly.

"Zero!" Three of them greeted the elder hunter worriedly.

Zero looked miserable for them, his eyes were puffy, showing that the older twin just cried. They let him sit on the bench to make him calmer a bit.

"Kaname... He wants a divorce..." Zero finally started. The three of them looked at him in instant. They gasped as anger rushed in their veins.

"See! He chooses that bitch over you! Damn, I will make sure he regret it later!" Aidou was the one to respond. Ichiru agreed at that remark. He loved Aidou for always being honest, especially for these past year the twins were getting along with Aidou. The three of them were like best of best friends.

"And then what happened? What are you going to do now? And with who you came here? Don't tell me you are here by yourself?" Ichiru kept throwing questions on him, made him unable to think.

"I... I don't know what to do, really. I am clueless, Ichiru! He ends it, it is ended! Our marriage is nothing but a trash..." He answered with his teary eyes.

"Someone came with me here, but he has something to do so he cannot join us..." He added.

Kain, who was just watching all of the scene finally asked, "Who is he?"

"It is Shouto Isaya..."

They all gasped once more. "How could he be there? The last time I saw him was on your wedding!" Aidou blurted out.

"I don't know, Aidou... I don't know... He, all out of people suddenly be there for me. He even patted my head, listen to my griefs carefully, and not to mention what he said to me. He said that, 'Don't stop crying, if crying is the only way for you to be better, then cry a lot. I will be here until you are better.' He was there for me! He even gave me his number and he said he would be there for me when I need him. When I wish Kaname was there! But he wasnt. Because I have let her being taken from me!"

Ichiru let his tears fell along with Zero's. How much the pain Zero had endured because of Kaname? Even though he was not on his shoes, Ichiru could feel the pain, the grief, the sorrowful that Zero had been holding on by himself. He hugged Zero tightly as the older twin sobbed hard in his hold.

"Why did I do wrong? Am I not good enough for him? Why...? Why does he have to leave me?"

Aidou wanted to make Zero realized that it was not him that was wrong. But he had no heart to do so when he saw by himself that Zero was already broken.

Kain felt like punching Kaname hard on his face. He wanted to wake him up from the worst mistake he had done. To hurt an angel like Zero, how could Kaname do that? The love Zero had for him, wasnt it enough for him? Why did he choose someone who didn't love him in the first place...?

Zero wished to blame everything on Kaname. Yet he couldn't. Because it was his heart who chose Kaname. He really wanted to choose someone else to fall in love with. But why his heart chose Kaname all out of people there. He and Kaname were supposed to be enemies. And yet he fell in love with him. The silver hunter should know from the start, they were not meant to be together.

Zero let out a bitter laugh from his sweet mouth. He laughed bitterly with the tears rolling down onto his cheeks. Wetting his pale cheeks.

Ichiru was so sad to see his older brother like this. Where was the cold and strong brother he have? Zero was strong yet fragile inside, especially to those who related to his beloved ones.

In all of a sudden Zero felt dizzy, as the darkness claimed him before he fell on the top of Ichiru's lap.

"Oniisan!"

**KazeKaze**

The silver haired guy blinked his eyes, regaining his consciousness. He stared at the ceiling which he found unfimiliar. Then he realized he was now in one of rooms in the Hospital. He saw Ichiru immediately walked to his bed. "Oniisan, you are awake!" Ichiru said in relief.

"Whats wrong with me?" Zero asked him in confusion. He felt so dizzy, he touched his forehead to endure the dizziness.

"We still don't know yet, Zero. Hanasuba is now running on test with your blood." Kain was the one to answer. He helped Zero to lean his back on the pillow as he set the bed to make him comfortable.

The door was opened with Aidou standing there, staring at them with concern. He was not ready to tell Zero the result he just found out.

"Whats wrong with me Aidou?" Zero asked him as soon as Aidou was by his side.

Aidou just bit his lips nervously. "Mmm... I don't know it will be your best news or worst news ever." He started.

Zero just raised his eyebrow confusedly. "What do you mean Aidou?"

"Yes, Aidou, just tell us right now! Duh, you get my nerve." Ichiru said, feeling upset.

"Are you sure you want to hear it, Zero?" Aidou stared at him, deeply.

"Of course! Just tell me please!"

With that, Aidou sighed deeply, the blond stared at the paper he was holding. Before he turned his attention at Zero.

"You are pregnant, Zero."

TBC!

**LOL Now you know who the prince charming is! Well, maybe he is out of character that no one ever pair him with Zero. But I really like Isaya a lot! And I put it here because there is a reason because of this! Hehe. Thanks so much for reading my story! Please reviews! Reviews really give me inspiration to write more. **


	5. The Last Goodbye We Have

**Hello everyone! It is me again! Babyangelholic. I am back with the new chapter of this story. LOL Actually I wanted to post this chapter few weeks ago, but I had no idea what to write DX so I write it little by little... and yeaah.. I am so sorry if this chapter was kinda short. :D I hope you guys enjoy it. just please ignore the grammar and error spellings!**

**Disclaimer : VK doesnt belong to me. but I own this story.**

Chapter 5. The last goodbye we have

"You are pregnant, Zero..."

The silver-haired hunter was speechless. The moment he heard that from Aidou, it brought him into a clueless situation. He had no idea what Aidou was talking about. However he was pretty sure that he was not dreaming.

"What?!" Ichiru was the one who commented first. He gasped as he covered his wide-opened mouth in disbelief.

"How could that happen, Hanasuba?!" Kain blurted out, staring at his fiance in horror.

"I don't know, I have checked it many times and yet, all of them show that Zero is pregnant, almost two months." Aidou sighed deeply, he wiped the sweat on his forehead as he rubbed it gently. Feeling dizzy in all of a sudden.

Ichiru was spacing out before something ringing in his mind. "I think I know the reason... Someone ever said to me that the Kiryu twins are cursed not because one of us will be strong or weak. But it said because the stronger one born with healthy body, thus it makes them able to bear the strongest heir for people who are carving for power back then. However, because it is too risky, the Kiryus started to plan something else to protect their children who are born as twins by saying something else to make them forget about the Kiryu cursed twins real meaning."

Zero just stared blankly at the explanation. He touched his little tummy while staring at it gently.

"So, what are you going to do now Zero? Are you going to abort it?" Aidou asked the pregnant man coldly.

Zero shoot him a glare. "I will never abort my child! Never !" He declared firmly. "Please watch your mouth Aidou!"

"But, what are you going to do, Onii-san? Tell Kaname?"

"Never! I will never tell him. He doesnt deserve to know it Ichiru. I won't ever let this news to become the reason for him to go back to me." The ex-hunter said in a firm tone.

"But, what's point of keeping that bastard's child, Onii-san?! It will make you suffer in the end! It is the bastard's child after all..." Ichiru complained coldly, little did he didn't think of what he just said could hurt his big brother.

However Zero couldn't help but feeling angry in all of a sudden, he slapped Ichiru as he looked at him in disbelief. "How could you say something like that to me Ichiru?! This is still my child, he is mine even though he is still his. This baby only has me now... My baby... How can I abandon it when he or she even never see the sun?"

Zero's tears fell down painfully, he rubbed his flat tummy lovingly and protectively, his baby... To think about that had brought him to cry in happiness. The flesh of his own, the joy of his life, and the new reason of him to continue living in this miserable world. And yet, his very own little brother said something that made his heart bleed so much. How could Ichiru hurt him like this?

"If you really want to kill it, just please kill me first. I am better died than to let you hurt my baby..." Zero added, staring at his twin deeply.

Ichiru was standing still, he had no idea with the things he just said. He felt so horrible for hurting his older brother like that. The tears were formed in his eyes, as Ichiru wrapped himself around Zero.

"I am so sorry Oniisan, I am so sorry... I just don't want to lose you, I just don't want to see you get hurt because of the baby that will remind you of him..." He sobbed between his tears. He was so sorry for hurting his brother and yet he felt like Kaname did not deserve to have Zero as the mother of his kids.

Zero sighed deeply, he gave his attention towards Aidou who was being embraced by Kain. As Kain was the one who comfort his love. How envious Zero was... It felt like years when he and Kaname were on that term. If only... If only Kaname knew about his pregnancy when he was still so much in love with the silver-haired guy, perhaps... Just perhaps... Kaname would be happy to hear it. And it brought Zero to sacrifice his tears again and again when he imagined Kaname's reaction.

"Please..."

He pulled out Ichiru from his body as he started. He saw Aidou and Kain were looking at him as well.

Zero just stood still before he smiled bitterly.

"Please... Never tell Kaname about this matter, and never ever tell a single soul about my pregnancy... Because after I end everything with him, I will go far away... Far... Far away from his existence..."

* * *

Zero walked across the Moon dorm in Cross academy area. He stared at the building lovingly as the memories of the past flew inside his mind.

"Kaname..." He uttered the name that he really loved to call. That name... If only he had a chance to have him once more, Zero would never refuse at all. He willingly gave everything for that if he had the chance.

The ex-hunter slowly walked around the building to the place where he usually ran for, whenever he felt so down and hurt.

A smile curved on his beautiful face when he saw that creature, a white creature with a high level of elegant. Then he walked closer to that creature as it felt the presence of Zero.

"White lily..." Zero uttered, how he missed this horse a lot. Everytime something happened to him, she was the one that always be there for him. Even though there was no word that could calm him down, but it was not what he needed after all. Because White Lily had her own way to show her concern towards Zero, and it was all Zero needed.

She neighed as she rubbed her head again Zero's. How Zero wanted to tell Lily everything that just happened to him… how he wanted Lily to give him a small piece of strength. Because Zero was so weak at the moment that he was not able to hold on his own.

"White Lily… It has been so long since I came here, and yet the only thing I bring here with me is always a problem…" He started as he was staring at Lily's eyes. Lily could feel how trouble Zero was, she could sense the problem that Zero was bringing up today was a very big one that Zero looked so restless and pale in White Lily's eyes.

As the best friend of Zero, Lily just rubbed herself to Zero's, trying hard to make Zero at ease, while in other hand Zero had started to cry, realizing how care Lily did towards him. Even though Lily was not a human, was not a vampire, but at the top of that she was still the only one that could sense how Zero was feeling. Zero was just speechless, he lost his own words. How could Lily understand him so much while his own husband was treating him like a trash. Every promises that _he_ made to him were being broken as if they were just some pieces of trash.

"Isn't it great Lily? Finally I found the ending of my useless love... finally... I realize that it is just a useless marriage... and finally... I understand that what I have till now is just a fake happiness..." He sobbed linking his arms around the horse.

"I... I am not strong enough Lily... I am not... How can I live without having him by my side? How can I do it? I cannot think of any idea at all lily... it is useless... I am useless... without him, I am nothing! He has taken my heart with him, how am I able to live without my own heart?

I should have realized that, the fact that I am too naive, from the start, he does not belong to me, from the start... I should have realized that I just borrow him for a while from Yuki, because after all… he is Yuki's… he is not mine… how stupid I am… why Lily? Why?! Why I am being so stupid? Why did he need to fool me around?!" he confessed desperately.

As an animal Lily was, she did not know how to show Zero that she cared a lot about this boy… maybe words and a warm hug were what Zero really needed in this situation. However Lily was not able to give those. She was so desperate to make Zero realize that Kaname was just being so stupid that he was blind now and could not realize that Zero was what he really wanted. At least White Lily was not blind to see that Kaname did love Zero, even though she was not really sure herself because she was not a human after all, but Lily could feel how much Kaname care about her best friend, Zero.

Suddenly Lily started to walk away Zero as she neighed at Zero, asking him to follow her. Without thinking twice, Zero followed her from behind, they walked quietly towards a place that brought back every sweet memories Zero had ever had. Then Lily stopped before the big tree at the big garden behind Cross Academy. It was not too far from her stable because Zero loved to spend his spare time there after all, with a certain brunet.

Zero could feel his heart beating uncontrollably, he could sense every familiar things that had happened at this place, especially that big tree, which stood firmly in the end of the garden. The silver vampire made a slow step towards Lily, everything at this place was just too familiar that Zero wanted to run away from reality. And Zero finally realized to what Lily desperately wished to show him. On that big tree, there was his name written on that along with his supposed to be husband's name. Zero felt a sudden loss of his own emotion, he touched the tree gently as he caressed the name of his beloved brunet. He remembered it was him, the one who carved Kaname's name on it using the knife that Kaname brought back then. Then, Zero glanced at his own name under Kaname's name… it was Kaname the one who made it for him. Zero still remembered it clearly… how Kaname asked him to be his lover under this big tree before they decided to carve their own names on it… oh, what a sweet memory to remember.

But why..? why did it have to end like this? Why did he have to feel this sadness? Why?! Did he deserve to be betrayed like this by Kaname? Did he deserve all of these cruel things? What did he do wrong until he get this cruel fate upon him? What…?

"Kaname… Kaname… why? Why do you have to leave me? Why do you have to betray my faith? Why…? Does everything you do for me is just a lie? Does everything you do for me is just to hurt me? Do you hate me that much…?"

Zero let every single of his tears fell hard on the ground, he could not think anything but Kaname. Why did he become the one that lose everything in a blink of eye? Why was it always him? Why? It was always why and why that Zero asked, but yet, nothing that he could get from it. Zero was beyond speechless. He had no idea why God gave him too many problems. He just accepted the fact that he lost his own parents when he was just a child, and now, how could he endure another loss of the one he truly love?

"Zero…"

Zero was frozen when he heard to the voice that just called out his name. It felt so familiar to him, that voice had successfully made him at ease days ago.

Without thinking much, Zero turned his teary face to find out a handsome figure was standing right behind him. Zero then stood up directly as he threw himself into the man's arms, crying painfully.

"Isaya-san…"

* * *

"Have you been waiting for too long?"

Kaname just stared at the silver beauty that just arrived at his study in the Kuran mansion. It had been a couple of week since Kaname proposed a divorce to Zero. The dark-haired pureblood was stunned to see how calm Zero was. He _knew _how much the light-haired ex-human loved him, little did without he realized, he felt at loss to know the fact that Zero was okay with this separation. But, he just ignored that feeling as he thought that it was a great thing so Zero would be out of his life without hurting the said guy.

"If you know that I have been waiting for so long, why don't you just come early? So we can just end all of this bullshit, Kiryu…" He blurted out coldly.

Zero just remained calm, he was not able to say something to make his heart that was hurt a lot by those words at ease. He sighed deeply, as his false smile was still on his beautiful face. How could Kaname ignore all his pain? Zero looked so skinny, he was getting thinner than he already was two weeks ago. Where was his Kaname? Where was the person who would get mad at him if he didn't want to eat anything at all? Zero was hurt, he was still in so much pain. But, how could he show it to Kaname? To show Kaname how weak he was now… Zero didn't want it to happen. He should remain strong for himself, and for his love's happiness.

If he was not able to bring Kaname any happiness anymore, he should just let him go. Just like that, so there would be no more pain for him. Even though it was hard for him to let him go, he still couldn't let himself become selfish. Let just him, the one who got all the pain, let just be him, the one who sacrificed everything for Kaname.

Zero took a seat before Kaname as Kaname handed him a paper. The ex-human was just staring at that paper, meaningfully. With this, with signing this paper, everything would be the end of his marriage. The ending of his painful life.

"Just sign this paper here…" He pointed at the bottom of the paper. "I will take care of everything…" He added calmly, as if Zero was never once his everything, as if Zero was a mere stranger in his life.

It was hurt, it hurt him a lot. But, how could he feel it was nothing when his heart was bleeding?

The Kiryu heir could feel his face was getting paler, he took the pen that Kaname offered to him as he stared at the paper. He felt like crying so hard now, he felt like punching Kaname at his chest just like what he used to do before. However, Zero should know, he should realize that he couldn't do that. It was his choice, it was his decision. No more holding back, no more going back.

Once again, the silver beauty took a heavy sigh as he smiled at himself, trying to reassure his own self that he was okay, and he would always be okay.

He signed the paper in a silence, then he put down the pen on it. Finally, it was ended… finally he found his ending. He stared at Kaname who took the paper from the table, and he saw it clearly how happy Kaname was when he signed the paper. Kaname was smiling widely just like how he used to smile at him in the _past_. And now, Zero should accept the fact that everything about them was now a past.

"I wish for your happiness, Kaname…" Zero smiled sincerely, getting Kaname's attention. Kaname was staring at him dumbfounded, he didn't have any idea what to say. That smile, it reminded him of the smile he used to fall in love with. And at the time, he could feel his heart thumping crazily.

Zero took his leave, turning his body around. The tears he was holding back were rolling down madly, making his face become wet in a blink of eyes. He cried silently, not letting Kaname realize it.

Yet, he forgot that he would never hide a corpse for too long because of its bad smell. He felt so shocked to see Kaname grabbed his arms, making him to face him. The ex-human could see the shock in Kaname's eyes. Now Kaname knew how weak he was, now Kaname saw by himself that Zero was crying… Zero was crying painfully for the first time in front of the pureblood.

Zero pulled away from Kaname before he ran away from his sight, leaving the pureblood staring at his back at loss.

And for the first, and for the last time… Kaname realized that he just made a very big mistake in his life.

**TBC! **

**So how's it?! In the next few chapters, Kaname would _not_ make appearance with our Zero-rin! and I will explain what's going on with Zero-rin and Isaya about what they are talking about in this chapter! Please I demand reviews for more chapters :p xoxoxoxo**


End file.
